Grunhilde Serenity/History
Background Like the rest of the royal family, Grunhilde was born from the artificial womb aboard the Golden Ghost Ship. During the period of unrest on Serenity, Grunhilde found herself on the conservative side, which brought her into conflict with her older sister, Gruier. Grunhilde sought out the ghost ship, utilising a fleet from the Serenity Defence Forces to do so. Plot Golden Ghost Ship Arc Grunhilde was present on the Queen Serendipity during the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. When the ghost ship finally emerged from subspace and both the Serenity ships and the Bentenmaru moved towards it, Grunhilde sent a message to Gruier aboard the Bentenmaru as the Queen Serendipity trained its guns on the pirate ship. She ordered her sister to leave, threatening to use force if she didn't, however Gruier was undeterred and told her to meet her in the ghost ship if she wished to stop her Sailing 11. Before the ghost ship returned to subspace, Grunhilde's forces entered via one of the docking ports. Several boarding parties went to secure the ship's bridge, engines and power system. Grunhilde's party moved towards the artificial womb, where the Bentenmaru's boarding party were heading and the two encountered one another inside the bio-plant chamber. After an argument between the two princesses, Marika threw a flashbang, followed by a smoke grenade from Hyakume, seemingly starting a firefight between the two sides. As Grunhilde called out to Yotof and Catherine, Marika ran through the smoke and injected a canister of sleeping gas into Grunhilde's spacesuit, knocking her out. Unknown to the princesses, before they had made contact with the ghost ship, Marika had sent a coded message to the Queen Serendipity, which was picked up by Yotof. Both sides had secretly cooperated in order to reach a peaceful resolution. After discovering that the bio-plant was nearly finished, they decided on their course of action. Grunhilde came to on the ghost ship's bridge during its transit and on learning what had happened, reconciled with her sister. The two later announced the ship's return to Serenity Sailing 12. Not long afterwards, Grunhilde transferred to Hakuoh Academy, having become a little jealous on learning from her sister what a good place it was. She was among the four new members who joined the yacht club at the start of Marika's second year. While the first-years were heading off to the simulators, Marika asked Gruier if she wanted to come to her house for dinner and invited Grunhilde (who was behind a nearby wall listening) as well. Grunhilde was fairly quiet when she came with Gruier to Marika's house for dinner. When she started her dinner, she accidentally ate a spoonful of hot mustard. Later on, Marika went outside with her and set off some fireworks for them to watch. Marika gave her a toy as an apology for the mustard. On their way home, Gruier asked her if she had fun. Grunhilde said it was an experience she had never had before and asked if she'd have more experiences like it if she stayed. She also said she understood why her sister liked Marika Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, Grunhilde was taking part in a simulator exercise with the first-year students Sailing 14. When the yacht club agreed to help Marika fill in for her quarantined crew, Marika didn't tell Gruier and Grunhilde when the practice cruise would take place. Chiaki secretly told them and they both stowed away aboard the Odette II, being discovered after the Odette II left the relay station. After Marika mentioned to Gruier that she should really remember she's a princess, Grunhilde remarked that neither of them were particularly concerned about their royal status and that they would be useful to have around in a pinch. After making their preparations, the yacht club left the Odette II and headed for the Bentenmaru. Once aboard, they gathered on the bridge. Not long afterwards, Grunhilde and the others witnessed an accidental laser discharge, caused by an overly curious Maki, to their dismay. Despite not knowing the exact launch procedure, they attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with Grunhilde assisting her sister at Misa's seat, though the first attempt was unsuccessful. Following the first attempt, Grunhilde unloaded some treats they'd brought from Lamp House for the others to eat while they think things over, saying that since they were stowing away they thought they should bring some snacks. Not long afterwards, Show contacted Marika to deliver the Bentenmaru instruction manual. Following the manual, the yacht club made a second launch attempt, this time successfully. Once they were underway, Marika proposed trying an FTL jump, however there was nothing in the manual regarding them. Due to the imminent arrival of some military ships who saw the earlier laser discharge, they attempted to perform a jump. With the basic steps remembered and performed, and using the more reliable converter reactor, they were able to carry out the FTL jump. After the Bentenmaru entered subspace, Grunhilde and her sister spotted a camera which the crew had been using to watch them - a fact which Chiaki secretly confirmed with them in the corridor after ripping it out Sailing 15. After dinner, Grunhilde settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Gruier, Sasha and Yayoi. Later in the night, she went to relieve Lynn and heard her talking to someone outside the ship. The next morning, she was with the others on the bridge as Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Grunhilde and Gruier remained onboard the Bentenmaru as the others carried out the raid on the Princess Apricot. She was present as the group celebrated their success, frowning at Gruier when she asked if she could try piracy sometime. After telling Gruier about Lynn's actions the night before, the two visited Marika and Chiaki to inform them. At Marika's decision, they brought Lynn in to ask what was wrong and learned that she had a job for the Bentenmaru - to kidnap Jenny Dolittle Sailing 16. She listened as Lynn explained Jenny's circumstances and the details of the job and was present when the rest of the yacht club agreed to help. Before they could act however, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. Grunhilde remained on the bridge as the craft was brought aboard and was present for Jenny's intimate reunion with Lynn. She observed Marika and Jenny's discussion with Show regarding the job, noting that Jenny's offer of 10% of the gross profit from her company Fairy Jane, which was making fifty trillion a year, for the next 10 years, was half the royal palace's annual budget. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to temporary safety Sailing 17. Grunhilde then joined Gruier, Marika, Chiaki and Jenny to discuss their next course of action. When they weren't able to figure out any weaknesses for Robert, Grunhilde suggested changing their perspective and looking at Jenny's fiancé, Junigh. She said that they could at least find something that could get the marriage cancelled, which would weaken Robert's position. When Jenny and Gruier mentioned that he seemed 'off', which Chiaki said wasn't exactly a weakness they could use, Grunhilde remarked that the elite usually have weaknesses for better or worse, which can be found if one searches far enough. Grunhilde remained onboard the Bentenmaru with Gruier, Lynn and Ai while the others boarded the Glorious Coolph, and observed the events that unfolded Sailing 18. When Chiaki exploded in anger, Grunhilde remarked on how she seemed very stressed. Afterwards, Grunhilde joined the others to celebrate their success before returning home. She asked Chiaki if she planned to stay at Hakuoh, but learned that she was heading back afterwards Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning back to the Sea of the Morning Star, Grunhilde was feeling a little jealous regarding her sister's closeness to Marika. She later found Marika's ID ring after it fell out of her pocket while cleaning on the Odette II and brought it to the Bentenmaru with the rest of the yacht club Sailing 19. During the yacht club's race to determine the three who would represent them in the Nebula Cup, Grunhilde came in 2nd place, sneakily using a tow-rope on Natalia's board Sailing 20. Grunhilde subsequently took part in the Nebula Cup and finished in 2nd place behind Chiaki Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) While Marika was preparing both a farewell cruise for the graduates and her next job (in light of the pirate hunting incidents), Grunhilde and several others were taking part in dinghy simulations Sailing 22. She later came with Mami to Marika's house and was kept waiting at the door for a short time Sailing 23. Grunhilde was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. While Gruier was disappointed that the outfits Mami made for them would be wasted, Grunhilde mentioned that it was good that Marika and the pirates won. She and the other yacht members then boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the next year of school began, Grunhilde helped with the yacht club's preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. The next day, after Marika brought Kanata to the Serenity guest house, Grunhilde joined the two and her sister for breakfast, starring at Kanata. When Marika introduced the two princesses to Kanata, Grunhilde introduced herself but remained quiet during the subsequent conversation. At one point, Gruier noticed Grunhilde starring at Kanata and look towards her, causing her to avert her gaze and blush Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 4. While Marika and Gruier went to Hakuoh Academy, Grunhilde remained at the guest house with Kanata, staring at him a fair amount of the time. At some point, Kanata fell asleep on the sofa and Grunhilde gave him a blanket. While he slept, Grunhilde looked up information on Kanata's father, Professor Mugen. When Kanata woke, Grunhilde was facing him with Flint perched on her head. Grunhilde remarked on how he liked to sleep, to which Kanata replied that this was the first time in a while that he'd had any peaceful rest. Grunhilde assured him that it was completely safe there and to rest as much as he wanted, which prompted Kanata to flop down to horizontal on the sofa Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 5. Grunhide commented on his cynicism, before mentioning what she'd found on Professor Mugen, as a famous subspace diver who discovered paths through subspace in his self-designed submersible. Kanata replied that his father wasn't that great a man, saying that he salvaged sunken ships and sold treasures found for profit, comparing him to a thief, and claiming that he merely found the new routes on the side. Grunhilde listened quietly as Kanata continued to describe how he hated his father, how he was forced to dive with him since he was little and how everyone constantly saw him as his father's son rather than himself, and how when he went to school and finally thought he'd got away from subspace, his father's disappearance and presumed death occurred, dragging him back . Kanata added that Grunhilde wouldn't understand as she has people with her and is safe. Grunhilde agreed that she didn't understand, saying that they don't have someone they can call their father. Kanata wondered if Grunhilde's father died too, but Grunhilde tells him that they never had one in the first place, being born artificially. She then took Kanata's hand and led him away with her, saying that she was sure things would work out with what was troubling him . Afterwards, Grunhilde brought Kanata to Hakuoh Academy and the yacht club Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 6. She was present as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew to track down the culprit behind the mass information theft in New Okuhama City. As the yacht club were at work, Grunhilde made a note of the phrases spoken by Flint and realized that they were seven names. While the Bentenmaru crew completed the hunt, Grunhilde presented Kanata's situation to the yacht club together with her findings - leading Kanata to figure out the key to the puzzle. While the yacht club was searching for the names to complete the puzzle, Grunhilde apologized to Kanata for being forceful, but Kanata thanked her for it . When the yacht club were working on information warfare, Grunhilde had a private talk with her sister, who spoke to her about the importance of treasuring one's encounters . After Kanata left with Marika on the Bentenmaru, Grunhilde was present when the yacht club discovered a bug that had been placed on their Odette-kun costume when it was returned from the cleaners, rendering their decoy operation useless. As Chiaki discouraged the yacht club from further action, Grunhilde voiced her desire to help Kanata and together with the others persuaded Chiaki to let them help . Grunhilde and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they carried out electronic warfare against the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Grunhilde later located the Advaseele in the depths of subspace after it penetrated the X-Point, and contacted Kanata . Wanted Arc (Novel-Only) Grunhilde again became the commander of the Serenity Royal Fleet and went out to escort Bentenmaru, which Gruier was onboard, pretending to be abducted. Grunhilde went onboard the Bentenmaru after Marika surrendered and together they headed to Serenity's palace Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9. References Category:Character Histories Category:Work in progress